


Back up, Back down.

by Faolan_Orion



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Semi-human Mr.Wheezy and Martini, jeaslousy, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: <<[ONESHOTS]>>Mr. Wheezy is getting a bit too close to King Dice for The Devil's liking and he's having none of it.





	Back up, Back down.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the final fight in which the house won and the devil defeated the mugs.

King Dice gave a sigh of relief after the last couple of customers made their way outside the casino doors. It had been a long day of dealing souls and having to cope with said souls emotionally unstable bodies; leaving him down right exhausted. 

Dice loosened his tie and walked over to the bar where Martini was wiping down a couple of glasses.She noticed him and quickly walked over. 

"What can I get'cha hun?" She asked, putting the glass on a rack above the alcohol taps. 

"A cup of water is fine, thank ya." Martini nodded and placed the icy cold beverage on a coster and made her way back towards the rest of the damp -freshly washed- glasses. 

Dice gave the cup a pleased look and grabbed it, quickly gulping the chilled liquid down his throat, his adams apple bobbing with every swollow till he pulled away with a satisfied sigh. 

"Long night?" A gruff gravely voice calmly asks behind a dimly lit cigar. Dice instantly feels vile at the back of his throat, but he puts on a professional look and stands up straight. "Mr. Montechristo, how can I be of assistance?" 

"We've worked together for 3 years now. Call me Wheeze." Dice felt the urge to roll his eyes but he held his composer. He never liked this man, he was always too odd, too different, too obscure, an egotistical idiot that some how always had people coming back to him no matter how bad he would fuck up. 

"I was wondering if you could give me a couple pointers in blackjack, maybe over a drink sometime?" Wheezy gave him a yellowed jagged grin and Dice instantly felt the urge to stomp this man's face into nothing but gray ash in fury. How dare this good for nothing lackey have the audacity to speak to him even after failing to get rid of those measly mugs earlier. But before he could react an intimading growl was heard throughout the casino as two cherry red domino doors swung open and the devil himself walked in. 

" **You should hold you tongue if you want to keep it cigar!** " The Devil spat in spite as he walked over and wrapped a arm around Dice's waist and pulled him closer. 

"I...u-uh." Wheezy looked dumbfounded as scuttled away in fear, the devils booming laughter sounding out in the background as he scamperd out the casino doors. 

"Good to see you too boss." Dice leaned into the devil with a grin.

" **You're mine, and only mine.** " The devil's voice became low and husky with a smirk as he whispered into dice's ear. " **Mine**."  


**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and got the idea to write this when I remembered that unlike all the other lackeys King Dice works with; Wheeze is the only one that gets it off bad if he fails and gets crushed. 
> 
> *Mr.Wheezy's last name was picked after a very popular cigar
> 
> Request ideas, I may just get inspiration and write something.  
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
